


Day 22 - Or Was It That He Couldn't See Them?

by Amemait



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a section of a fic being worked on with TravelsInTime. In which-</p><p>Ah, but that would be telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22 - Or Was It That He Couldn't See Them?

Gene held up his fingers. In the almost-light seeping around the curtains from the neon sign next door, he could see his hand, and the first knuckle, and a bit beyond that, but not his fingertips. It was like they faded into the darkness.

“Like you’re going with them, if you don’t keep stopping yourself.”

Gene deliberately didn’t turn his head at the voice. He never bothered to look at the speaker, though he could always hear her clearly.

“You can’t switch the world on and off like a television, Genie-Gene.”

“Do I get to change the channel then?” he asked, suddenly angry – not knowing if it was because his sleep was disturbed again, or because he was actually answering the cause of the disturbance.

The silence that greeted him was almost guilty, and something else too.

Considering?

No, not quite considering. But definitely something else there.

“Upon weighing up the evidence,” Gene said, with a level of studied importance that he felt then far less of than he ever felt while he was standing up in court, “I have arrived at the conclusion that this is completely mad.”

Gene rolled over.

There was nobody there.


End file.
